


The World Threw Us Away So We Stabbed It Back

by BeepBoopBaapIsHere



Series: IllumiDream Oneshots :D [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise it isn't as bad as it seems, I'm so bad at describing stuff omg, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Oh wait I can tag that, Paradise Found, This is supposed to be hurt/comfort, the tags look scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBoopBaapIsHere/pseuds/BeepBoopBaapIsHere
Summary: Dream gets captured so Illumina goes apeshitAka I don't know what I'm doing
Relationships: Clay | Dream/IlluminaHD
Series: IllumiDream Oneshots :D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025368
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	The World Threw Us Away So We Stabbed It Back

It was a cold winter's night when the sound of a scream is cut off by a woman choking and drowning in her own blood as her throat gets slit open. A man who wore a mask covering his mouth to the bridge of his nose stands over the body, staring at it apathetically with his hazel eyes. He throws his blade, stained with the blood of the poor woman up in the air and uses the momentum to throw the blade into the heart of another man. He steps over the other body and ventures further into the building, dragging his hands on the walls of the building. He grips his knife tightly as he slices through person after person he encounters, his movements never stopping until he reaches a single door at the very back of the building. 

The masked man tries the knob, huffing in amusement when he realizes that the door is locked. He pockets his knife and backs up from the door, positioning his shoulder towards the door, he rams into it, the door jostling from the force of it before the masked intruder does it again.

The door burst open and suddenly, guns and weapons were pointed at him. The man stares at the people, eyes going over the room leisurely, uncaring of the dangerous items pointed at him. His eyes zero in on a silhouette at the very back corner of the room, tied up and gagged with the crimson color of blood dripping down from various places of his body.

The man's entire body language changed so quickly yet subtly that only the most observant of the enemies noticed it. They could see it clearly; the man with a mask and ebony black hair was pissed. They could only blink before a rain of knives impenetrate their chests and heads, for some, the last thing they ever saw were the angry hazel eyes of a man before their body fell lifelessly on the ground.

The masked man turns towards the only survivor in that room from his wrath and approaches him quietly, his eyes scan over their body to assess what happened and what his partner's injuries were. The person's blond hair was all messed up and oily, dirt clinging to it and stained with blood. His face was bare, missing it's normal circular mask hiding most of the other man's emotions, his eyes stared at the masked man's with relief, tears stinging at the corner of it as he stayed still. The blond's clothes were torn and tattered, revealing injuries and stab wounds throughout his body, there were even bullet wounds on non fatal places of the man's body that made the masked man wish he had made these men suffer more before their deaths.

In an attempt to make light of their current situation, the masked man pulls down his mask to reveal the soft smile that lingers on his face "Damn Dream, you look like you could use a coffee right now."

The man frowned by how uncharacteristically still the other was, normally the blond would be trying to wriggle himself free by now or playfully glaring at him, instead, Dream lays there limply, his pretty emerald eyes staring at the other man, the only sign of life he's given off was the steady rise and fall of his chest. He rushes over to his partner and caresses his cheek, reaching towards the back of his head and getting the gag off "Dream..." 

Dream stares at the man and whispers a soft "Illumina..." Before his eyes shut briefly.

The man now known as Illumina panics, he cradles Dream in his arms and brings a bag he's been carrying to the ground, he pulls out a med kit and pulls out some bandages. "Dream? Darling, you've got to open your eyes and stay awake for me."

Dream's response to Illumina's voice is to open his eyes once more, the sound of chains clanking together could be heard, reminding Illumina that his lover is still bound. He quickly takes the handcuffs off, using the keys he snatched from one of the many bodies he's created. Once off, Dream weakly raises his arms and winces at the red tint of skin on his wrist.

Illumina kisses Dream's forehead and starts patching Dream up "Stay with me, darling. I'll take care of you, I promise." 

Dream groans in response and leans his head on Illumina's head, a soft sob wrenching itself out of Dream's throat "Illumina... They..."

"Shh... I know, Dream, I'm here. Some good guys, huh? They're parading around out in the open that all they're doing is good and that nothing they do is wrong but then they go around and do this shit in the dark." Illumina mutters, bringing Dream's hand up to kiss at his knuckles.  
"Th-they wanted to know where you were.... They... they were using me to- to get you and--" Tears stream down Dream's face as weak sobs wrack through his already damaged body. 

"I didn't get caught, Dream, come on, did you really think that I'd let my partner in crime rot in here? I'd go through hell and back for you, darling." Illumina smiles, wiping away some of his love's tears with his thumb.

Dream looks up at him and gives him a shaky smile that just makes Illumina fall for him more. God, he loves this man. The two met when they were both thrown away by society in a back alley. Dream was a thief, carrying bags full of money as he was running away from police cars whilst Illumina was a hitman. He saw a young man with a white porcelain mask running through the rooftops, backflipping and doing risky moves to get away from the flashing lights, he saw the blond hair peeking out through a lime hood and the slight stagger of the man while he was carrying the money and decided to throw him a bone, pulling out his gun, he easily shot the heads of the policemen chasing after the green man. The blond stopped then and turned around to see the so-called Illumina in the underworld. At first, he was terrified but Illumina was nothing but a gentleman and offered to help him get the money back with the payback of helping him improve more. Dream hesitantly agreed and from then on, the two were known to be a duo of nightmares. They both worked perfectly in the shadows, Dream getting them inside buildings, being a master escape artist whilst Illumina had his back, silencing anyone who just so happened to see them and would potentially get them in trouble.  
When Dream got captured by authorities, Illumina had been riddled with guilt eating up inside of him, he went feral in the underworld, ordering all of his connections to find out where Dream was and threatening them to find him faster. Finally, finally when he found out where his love was, he went there as fast as possible and... well, here they are now.

Illumina leans back to look at his patchwork and smiles softly at his lover, Dream had always been better at patching up than him although he knows a bit from himself after too many close encounters. He grabs the bag and slings it over his shoulder, picking Dream up bridal style as the blond loosely wraps his arms around Illumina's neck.

"Come on, Dream, we're getting out of here." Illumina mutters beside Dream's ear lovingly, smiling softly at his partner and kissing his forehead.

Dream gives a small smile back of his own, his eyes still red and puffy after crying and buries his face into Illumina's chest as they walk out of the building.

Well, if the building collapsed after two lone figures walk out of it after a safe distance, no one was there to report it.

After all, the only thing that could do them apart was death.


End file.
